The Great Prank
by LunaLovGood
Summary: James's Prank causes Lily great embarassment! But James finally gains something in the end! ONESHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

3:00 AM—Marauders currently working on the Marauders Map; Sirius brings up an important point...

"Prongs mate! Guess what day it is?" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

"He doesn't need to guess, he's been waiting for it for months!" Remus exclaimed.

Peter chose this chance to chime in, "Exactly, he's already marked it on his calendar."

"Shut up, mate!" James said while giving Sirius a friendly whack on the head, "I've already got the whole day planned out, and it's going to be amazing."

"It better be," Sirius remarked, "We definitely don't want a repeat of last year—green hair? Really? That was too predictable."

"And she got you back good by putting a Shocking Charm in your Quidditch Jersey." Remus teased.

"Well yeah," James recalled last year's predicament, "But this year the plan is foolproof—it's going to be hilarious, just wait and see!"

"Sure mate, whatever you say."

3:15 AM

James knew better than to walk up to the girls dormitories. He collected one of the school's Shooting Stars, and flew in through the girl's dormitory window. He threw on his invisibility cloak for good measure.

"All right then," he whispered to himself, "Where to begin?"

At this point Marlene McKinnon, a girl that Sirius was on very good terms with (I mean _very good _terms) decided to mumble in her sleep. James cast a temporary Sleeping Spell on her and walked over to Lily's bed.

Once he reached her bedside he began casting an assortment of charms and spells, talking slowly and softly so no one would hear. After he felt a satisfactory job was done, he decided to leave the room as quickly as possible, to avoid any unforeseen dramas and confusions. Since girls were allowed into the boys dorms, he was able to tiptoe down the spiral staircase and into the 4th year boys dorms.

3:30 AM

"Mission complete?" Sirius inquired.

"Mission complete." James confirmed.

"Why d'you have to go and meddle with Lily? You know she's just going to become angrier." Remus pointed out.

"Well Moony, that's the whole fun of it!" James answered. And all of them turned to stare at Peter—who had already gone back to sleep.

"Reckon he needs a moustache?"

"Definitely."

8:30 AM

"Watch for Lily." James told Peter.

"Why?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Because today's her birthday...and I always get her something special for her birthday." James smirked.

"Oh...Right," said Peter, recalling the night's activities.

Not ten seconds after Peter said that did Lily walk in the Great Hall, a great smile plastered on her face.

Sirius grinned, "She obviously hasn't found James' birthday present yet!"

As Lily walked over to hand Severus some potions notes, a loud siren filled the halls.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

They both jumped 3 feet away from each other and the siren immediately stopped—but a large, flashing sign adorned the back of her robes. It read: PROPERTY OF JAMES POTTER

Lily obviously didn't realize the sign was there but she knew exactly who was responsible for the siren. She walked briskly down to the Gryffindor table looking for James.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST HAVE TO EMBARASS ME ON MY BIRTHDAY, DON'T YOU POTTER?"

"Well Lily," James replied, "You're doing that on your own."

Lily turned around to find every head in the Great Hall turned to face her. She went red in the cheeks. She fumed silently and went to sit as far away from James as possible.

12:45 PM

Lily eventually did find out about the sign on her back, but it was impossible to get it off. She decided to leave it there and ignore the snarky comments made about it.

She kept her distance from boys, not wanting to attract any attention to herself (the sirens went off when a boy came within 3 feet of her) But sometimes, it couldn't be helped. In potions class the siren went off when she handed in her antidote to Professor Slughorn. And in Transfiguration, her partner Remus had his eardrums blown out when he tried to catch his runaway beetle.

But when Lily was suffering, James was having the time of his life. He had charmed a piece of parchment to bear the names of all the boys in the school the siren had gone off for. So far the parchment read:

**Severus (ahem Snivellus) Snape**

**Amos Diggory **

**Frank Longbottom**

**Professor Slughorn**

**Remus Lupin**

**Remus Lupin**

**Remus Lupin**

**Arthur Weasley **

(poor kid bumped into her while finishing his Muggle Studies essay)

**Peter Pettigrew **

**Alexander Dean**

**Thomas Adrian**

**Albert White**

**Rodolfo Lestrange**

7:30 PM—Analyzing the parchment

"Moony's got his name on there 3 times! How'd that happen?" Sirius inquired.

"It's not my fault my beetle kept on running to her side of the table!" Remus exclaimed. "Ruddy beetle."

"How'd Lestrange get on there?" James was curious to how a Slytherin like him would even come near a muggleborn like Lily.

"I heard he tried to tip over her cauldron, but the sirens got him first." Peter stated.

"Bloody git. I hope his eardrums got blasted out." James said.

"He had to go to the hospital wing, that's what I heard." Peter informed.

"Good for him, he deserved it." James started to smile a bit. "Well I guess it's time to relieve Lily of her pain. I'll go and undo the spell for her. I was surprised she didn't figure it out yet, she's the smar—second smartest in our class."

7:50 PM—Girls Dorm

"Potter! How on Earth did you get in here? Boys aren't allowed!" Lily was about to go into a screaming rage when James interrupted.

"Well I decided it's time to relieve you of your pain," he raised his wand to perform the counter-spell when Lily brought is arm down.

"No need. I've already figured it out, I went to the library and found the counter-spell."

"Oh, so you really are the second-smartest in our class then." James said in surprise.

"No," Lily said. "I'm the smartest, and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" James asked, just to humor her.

"Because I found your broom this morning, lying next to Marlene's bed. I've locked up somewhere, and I can do whatever I want with it. So here's the deal: You get your broom back on the condition that you don't prank me again and don't ask me out anymore." Lily stated firmly.

"What! No deal!" James exclaimed.

"All right then, then you don't get your broom back." Lily said, smirking.

"That's fine with me, because it's not my broom." James said, grinning.

Lily groaned. "My one chance to let Potter stop bothering me and it's gone!"

"Wait," James interrupted, "I'll stop pranking you if—"

"If what?" Lily asked.

"If you kiss me."

"Fine."

And she leaned in, and their eyes met, and they were in love.

THE END!

Please Review! It's only my second story! So I apologize for any mistakes! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
